Akita Neru: Romance Fanfic (Chapter 5)
by VocaloidMau5
Summary: This may be the shittiest chapter yet.


Akita Neru: Romance Fanfic

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know I've been gone for a few months. I got really caught up on this song I was making called "Wendigo." If you look up "VocaloidMau5" on SoundCloud you can find the Wendigo song on my profile. Anyway, this chapter may seem a big rushed because it's kind of late tonight, and I'm tired. I never get enough sleep though. I have a reputation of always sleeping at school. I don't really mind though. None of my grades right now are below a C so that means I'm passing. Also, whenever I refer to school in this story, I'm really making the school have an American system. Just keep that in mind. I know it'd probably be more fitting to have it set in a Japanese school setting, but I'll go with the American school system for now.

Chapter 5: Bus Ride Home

Mark got onto the bus to depart from school on to his way home. He was glad it was the end of the day. He didn't hate school because of the work. He understood that, and he didn't mind it. It was the people. The people were just so stupid sometimes. He starts to think about his day in geography class.  
"London is the capital of…" the teacher started.  
"Europe?" chimed in a student that could very well be mentally retarded.

Mark hated being with those people. It was partially his fault for being lazy as hell in middle school. At least he understood things unlike some stupid teenagers. Americans are always so out of touch with the rest of the world. In fact, they don't know much about their own country, so how could they know about other countries? Mark thought American teens were really stupid. He grew up most of his time in Okinawa, Japan, and could name more US states than anyone in his class. (No, this is true. Facepalm to the USA, guys.)

Neru stepped into the bus.  
"No one is sitting next to you right?" she asked Mark.

"Nope," he said.

Neru sat next to Mark. Mark is always uncomfortable sitting directly next to someone in the bus. He always wanted to have one seat all to himself, while the other person takes the seat parallel to him, even though the seats support 2 people.

Mar k looked around the bus. The bus wasn't even that full. Out of all places she had to sit next to him… If she wanted to talk she should've just sat in the seat parallel to himself.

"Can I listen to your music?" Neru asked cupping out a hand.

"Why?" Mark asked. It was a stupid question, but he was very selfish when it came to sharing music.

"Because I want to listen to your music! Why else would I want to?" Neru asked kind of annoyed.  
Mark didn't react at all to her change in emotion, just a slight scoot away from her. Neru still has yet to see Mark display any emotion.

"Fine." Mark said handing Neru an earbud.

"Can I see your iPod?" Neru asked holding out her empty hand again.  
Mark made a slight grunt of annoyance.  
"What the fuck; why do you need my iPod?" he asked.  
"So I can choose the songs!" Neru said annoyed.

Mark handed over the iPod. Neru scrolled through a list of artists she had never heard of before.  
Ajapai… Al Bizzare… Avicii… deadmau5… Datsik… Excision… Caspa… Sukh Knight… Zomby… Zomboy… (I did not make a mistake there. Read it again if you think I wrote the same name twice.) Hardwell… Martin Garrix… Nicky Romero…  
"I think you would enjoy this song," Mark said as he touched a bunch of stuff and chose a song.  
It was "Animals," by Martin Garrix.

Neru really enjoyed that song. They listened to a lot of Big Room, and Dutch House, both of which contained drops. Mark even showed Neru some songs he made himself. He showed her a song named "Wendigo." It was still a work in progress.  
"You made this?" Neru asked.  
"Yeah," he answered.  
"I really like it!" Neru said.

"Thanks." Mark said back. "It sounds a lot like Animals from Martin Garrix though."  
"It does, but it's still really good! I like it!" Neru said.

"Thank you." Mark said with a little more emotion in his voice, just a little quaver in the tone of his voice.

The bus finally reached Mark and Neru's stop, which was the last one. It took over an hour for them to return home, plus another 20 minute walk.

"Oh, Mark, where do you live?" Neru asked. It couldn't be too far since they were both at the same stop.  
Mark pointed in the opposite direction where Neru was gonna walk.

"Way over there. It takes about 20 minutes." Mark said.  
"Oh…" Neru said with disappointment. "That sucks, I live 20 minutes this way," she said as she pointed the other way.  
"Maybe I can visit you one day," Mark said.

"Really?" Neru asked. "but it's kind of far…"

"I can ride a skateboard." Mark said.  
"Oh." Neru said a little bit happier now. "Okay! That's great!"

"Yup." Mark said.

"I will text you when I get home!" Neru said.  
"Okay." Mark said back.  
They began to walk away. Now before you think Mark, me in this case, is a complete retard, Mark walked away knowing Neru was developing feelings for him. He had to find out later, but he was suspecting it. He may not be a social person, but he could tell when someone liked him, or someone else. He could just get into people's minds real easily. Mark headed home, expecting a text from Neru anytime soon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, this is probably the shittiest chapter. I skipped describing the song. Just search it up. You'll probably find a description of song boring anyway.


End file.
